Kaoru's Valentine's Day
by kmaaser1207
Summary: In my other fanfic it's not quite that time yet… And since it's Valentine's Day I thought I would speed up time.


My Valentine's Day one-shot

Ok since it's Valentine's Day I thought I would make something still involving Butch and Kaoru. In my other fanfic it's not quite that time yet… So I thought I would switch gears and make something. It's kind of not that different from my other fanfic except it's a different time. (Little fast-forward) Butch and Kaoru know each other's secret about being Buttercup and Butch so ya… also it's told in Kaoru's POV with a little narration. Its combined so sorry if it's a little confusing.

Background: Ok so if you know about Valentine's Day in Japan the women usually give men chocolates or sweets to express their feelings. Then a month late the men return the favor. So ya…

"Kaoru!" my mother yelled for me.

I got up and rubbed my head, "I'm coming mother!" I yelled back to her as I started to crawl out of bed.

When I got up I got dressed, wearing black basketball shorts and a light green tank top that showed off my ever so dreaded curves. I would have worn something else but most all my 'regular' clothes were in my hamper.

I walked downstairs to find that Dai and Shou had already left.

"They went to train and your father is out running errands for me," my mother said as if reading my mind. Then she looked me over and frowned. "Kaoru dear you can't wear that."

"Why not?" I asked going to the fridge to get some milk.

"Honey its Valentine's Day and I think you should wear something a bit more feminine,"

I nearly choked on my milk when I heard that it was Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day is my least favorite holiday.

"Mom, I have nothing to wear. Most all my clothes are dirty," I said placing the carton back in the fridge.

"That's why I went out last night and bought you this!" she said running out to get the item. She came back with a white mini skirt. I sweat dropped at the sight of it.

"Mom! I can't wear that! It doesn't suit me!"

"Well you're wearing that tank top so you can just wear this too. You should probably wear your black ballet flats," she said handing me the skirt and shoving me into the bathroom. Reluctantly I put on the skirt and came back out.

"Kaoru! You look so cute!" my mother exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast. When I was finished eating she tied me down and started to do my hair. She straightened it. I liked my hair messy… But I guess it's only for one day…

Then as I was about to leave my mother handed me something, a small little cake.

"For someone special," she said winking at me then quickly shut the door before I could say anything else. Then I realized that I had left my skateboard in my apartment but it was too late to get it so I walked to school. On my way to school I thought about whom I was going to give my cake to. Only one boy crossed my mind. I quickly dismissed the thought from my mind, or so I thought, but it kept creeping back into my mind.

When I reached the schoolyard hardly anyone recognized me. The boys all came at me and admired me. I just pushed my way through. The girls on the other hand where whispering and gasping at me. The ones that were gasping probably just figured out that I was a girl. I think they thought that I was a boy in the first place. Finally I made my way to Momoko and Miyako.

"Kaoru, you're dressed up today. You look nice," Miyako said smiling at me. Miyako was the type of person to be always kind and considerate no matter what. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a light blue jean mini skirt. She had a darker blue jean cardigan draped over her arm. She was also wearing black flats. She had a handmade cake that she made for that special someone, Boomer.

"Kaoru! How did your mom get you to wear that? I mean you look extremely cute! But that AND the hair! How?" Momoko said admiring me. Momoko was boy crazy. She could be kind when she wanted to. She was wearing a light pink camisole and a pink jean skirt with a hot pink heart on the left side. She was wearing pink ballet flats. She also only had one cake in her hand. I knew that one was for Brick.

Then out of nowhere they noticed that I had a cake in my hand.

"OH! Kaoru! Who's that cake for!" they squealed in unison.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet," I said nervously.

"Hey girls," a familiar voice said. I turned around to find the voice belonging to Brick. Momoko and Miyako quickly ran over to them and handed them their cakes. I quickly put mine in my bag.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were looking at me.

"Kaoru, you look nice," Boomer said being friendly. Then Miyako whispered something in his ear and they walked away.

"Uh… Ya what Boomer said," Brick said looking back at Momoko. They both walked away, leaving me alone with Butch. He was just staring at me up and down, slowly looking me up, and stopping at my chest.

"Pervert!" I said and thumped him on the head.

He rubbed his head, "Hey it's not fault that you look so damn sexy today," he said smirking.

I blushed a little. "Here," I said getting the cake out of my bag and giving it to him. He looked a bit puzzled but then took the cake, "Thanks Kaoru."

I looked at him. This was one of the few times he actually called me by my first name. He noticed me and smirked.

"Don't look too much into this," I said returning back to reality.

"Right back at you about calling you by your first name," he said still smirking.

The warning bell rang and we walked to class together. Everyone kept looking at us. They pointed and then whispered to one another. I looked over at Butch who was completely calm. We finally made it to class with a few minuets to spare. A whole bunch of boys came over to me.

"Kaoru, you look pretty. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Kaoru! Will you be my valentine?"

"Um thanks you too and no I'm sorry," I replied trying to be considerate of their feelings. But then why should I care? Tomorrow when I come back they're not even going to notice me.

"Anyway she wont be your valentine because she's mine," Butch said smirking. The other boys looked at him then they sadly went back to their own seats.

"Butch what the hell was that for?" I asked looking over at him.

"Eh, just trying to help you get rid of them," he said leaning back in his chair.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm your valentine and your mine," he said still not looking at me.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kaoru with a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"You gave me a cake,"

"You called me by my fist name," she sot back.

"I said don't look too much into that!" they both said in unison, matching each other's anger.

They both looked at each other for a long moment. Neither one had hate in their eyes, but curiosity. Neither of them minded what the other students thought about this.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. Kaoru and Butch stopped looking at each other and turned towards the front of the room, each with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Kaoru you look nice today," the teacher said smiling at her then continued to talk, "well as you all know, today is Valentine's Day. Today instead of studies we are going to celebrate love and friendship. Valentine's Day is not only about love but it also about friendship." She paused to look at the class. "Now I will allow you to talk and enjoy Valentine's Day." Then she took her seat at her desk and began to read.

"You know, if you dressed more like that everyday it would be hard for me to resist doing this to you," Butch said smirking. But before she could ask what it was he flipped her skirt, while she was sitting down.

"Butch you pervert! You should be able to like me no matter how I dress or look!" she paused while realizing what she had just said. Thank goodness that no one was really paying attention.

Butch smirked with delight, "So you dress up to impress me?"

"No my mom forced me to wear this and to have my hair done like this," she said frowning and crossing her arms across her chest. Then Butch stared at her chest.

"Butch," she said getting his attention to her face, "I'll tell this to you once. YOU'RE A PERVERT!" she said and managed to not yell.

"Again, it's not my fault that you look hot," he said smirking.

"I think I want my cake back," she said extending her arm.

"Here," he said giving it back to her. He showed no emotion when giving it back. He didn't seem upset or anything. She then stuck the cake back in her bag.

Why does Butch have to be such a pervert? He can't accept the fact that I didn't choose to wear this for him. He can't even keep his eyes to himself.

"I'm sorry," he said to her. She snapped out of her thinking and rose and eyebrow at him. Butch had too much self-pride to just give up so easily to her, let alone even say sorry.

"Me too," she said frowning.

"Ah see love has its way of turning a bad situation into a good one!" the teacher said looking at them both. They both blushed slightly and then the bell rang. They ran out of the class as fast as possible.

"I'm starved!" said Kaoru and Butch at almost the same time. They both sat down next to each other since there was little room at their small table.

"Boomie? How did you like my cake?" Miyako asked with her sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

"I loved it, but not as much as I love you!" Miyako giggled at that. Only Miyako would fall for such a cheesy pick up line.

"Brick, I hope the cake was sweet enough," Momoko said to Brick with out hearts in her eyes.

"It was but it's not as sweet as you!" Brick said hugging Momoko. Momoko would fall for that only if she was getting attention from a boy. Momoko knew this was a pretty cheesy pick up line but she just couldn't help it. She giggled a giggle that was similar to Miyako's.

"Oh man, someone hand me a barf bag," I said jokingly.

"Oh Kaoru, you're just jealous that you don't have a valentine!" Momoko said to me, obviously annoyed at my last comment.

"Eh, I'm ok. I'm not very fond of Valentine's Day anyway," I said to her between bites of food.

"That's what you say now," she said then rolled her eyes at me.

I continued to eat my lunch in silence. I kept noticing boys and girls glancing over at our table. They whispered things that I could not hear. They couldn't be talking about Boomer and Miyako because the whole school already knew that they liked each other, and were pretty much already together even if they say that they aren't. It couldn't be Brick or Momoko either because they were somewhat happy that Momoko found a guy that could potentially be her boyfriend and then she could stop bothering all the other boys. So that left it to be that they were talking about Butch and I.

"Matsubara, they're just people. Don't let them go to you," he said as if reading my mind.

I looked at him for a moment before going back to eating my lunch in silence.

Before lunch was over one brave soul walked over to us.

"Is it um… true that… you and Butch… are going out or something?" the boy asked shyly, "because if you weren't I was wondering… if you would be my… valentine."

"We are. I'm her valentine," Butch said smirking and putting his arm around me before I could answer.

Momoko, Brick, Miyako, Boomer, and the boy looked at us. I looked over to Butch who seemed not to even care about what he had just said. Then the boy slowly walked away.

"Kaoru! You never told us that you and Butch became a thing!" Momoko said shaking me. That helped me break free from Butch.

"I didn't know either," I said not looking at her, "Butch what was that for?"

"Same thing as last time," he said now eating his food.

"That's not cool man," I said frowning.

"So you two are not a thing?" Momoko asked looking a little disappointed.

"No," I said

"Yes," Butch said almost at the same time as I said 'no'.

Then the bell rang. We next had study hall. Butch and I argued all the way to the class but were stopped when we ran into Himeko.

"Butch this is for you!" she said handing him a cake.

He took it and looked it over and then threw it in the trash and took his seat. I took the seat next to him.

"Butch! That was so mean! That cake was especially for you!"

"Himeko, I'd never accept something from you, even it was cake. You might have poisoned it or something,"

"I did no such thing!"

"Says the girl who hates like the whole world,"

"I don't hate anyone!"

"Just stop bothering me. My day is better when Matsubara calls me a pervert for looking at her weird."

Himeko didn't know how to respond to that. She stood there for a minuet with her mouth open but then soon walked away.

Now it was my turn to look at him weird but not in a perverted way, "You enjoy having me call you a pervert?"

"Yes if it means you pay attention to me," he said with a very light red color on his cheeks. I then blushed too. Maybe Butch does deserve another chance for me to make him my valentine.

"Hey are you doing anything after school?" he asked now looking at me.

"No why?" I asked looking back at him.

"You want to hang out or something?"

"I don't know."

"Come on its Valentine's Day,"

"So?"

"No one should be alone on Valentine's Day,"

"Fine," I said. I didn't really want to but I wanted to give him another chance.

"Himeko is a pain in the butt,"

"You don't know the half," I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"She's been going to the same school with me for a while and she's annoying. She hate's the PPGZ." Brick, Butch, and Boomer already knew that we were the PPGZ, and we knew that they were the RRBZ.

"Kaoru! I'm going to the movies with Brick!" Momoko said grabbing onto Brick's arm.

"I'm going back to my house with Boomer to get something ready for Takaai-kun," Miyako said with a smile. She was so caring for all her friends. She thought she had loved Takaai but then she met Boomer, and Takaai got a girlfriend. Miyako went to go see Takaai and there was another girl there, Harumi, and she confessed her love to him and he accepted and told her the same. Takaai didn't know that Miyako was outside. Miyako was heartbroken. But a few months later she met Boomer and her luck began to change.

"I'm going to hang out with Butch,"

"How cute!" Miyako and Momoko exclaimed.

"Have fun on your not a date," Brick said sarcastically.

Then we all departed in different directions.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, you choose. You're sort of romantic right?" I said sort of blushing.

"Oh thanks I think," he said also sort of blushing, "let's go to the park,"

"Ok."

We then walked to the park. I called my mom on the way to the park to tell her I was going to be out with a friend. She got all excited because she thought that I was going on a date or something. I guess I kind of was, but I didn't want to believe it and I wouldn't admit it.

"Here," he said as he sat down under a tree.

"This is all that we are going to do?"

"Nah if you want to stand you can," he said smirking. He was looking up my skirt. Thank goodness I decided to wear a pair of shorts under my skirt but he didn't know that, but it doesn't matter anyway.

"You baka!" I yelled at him and started to walk away. He got up immediately and before I could get too far he grabbed my arm and faced me towards him. Our eyes met and we stared at each other until I pulled away.

"What Butch?"

"I have to ask you something. Sit down."

"Am I going to regret this? Are you just going to ask me a stupid question that is going to embarrass me?" I said sitting down with caution.

"No," he said with a calm face. He looked really serious, "I can't do it," he now looked defeated. He never looked this way. This thing he was going to ask me must be important.

"We're friends, you can tell me or ask me," I said trying to be nice to him.

"Well I was going to ask you if you could help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well there's this girl that I like at school but I'm not sure how to tell her I like her,"

"Well what's she like?"

"She's nice, when she wants to be, she's cool, tough, smart, funny, cute. Need I go on?"

"Sounds like she's perfect for you," I said with some disappointment in my voice. I thought I might like him but I guess he doesn't like me.

"Yes the one problem is that I think she doesn't like me,"

"Why would that be?" I asked a bit more cheery. I might have a chance… wait why should I care? But the thing is I do care. He could possibly be the only guy that I fall for. I don't count that stupid Narushima who broke my heart. He's just a pretty face with a million lies behind it. Butch had a face that was intimidating but caring. His personality was way more than what Narushima's could ever be.

"I'm pretty sure we are friends, but I fear that is all she sees me as. In a way I want to be more than friends. I fear she would never go for it," he said letting out a sigh.

I looked at him up and down. He had no intentions of being in a teasing kind of mood. He was being serious. He usually was never in a serious mood, at least not with me. Did I want him to be my valentine? Sure he teases me a lot but he does it in a flirtatious way. But he has his heart set on another girl, that's not me.

"Well do something about it. Maybe all you can do now is just tell her how you feel. Pretty soon you will run out of options and you will just have to tell her," I paused and looked at him. He was in thought. "Do I know this girl anyway?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh ya,"

"It's not Miyako or Momoko, is it?"

"Oh hell no! I mean I like them but it's more a sisterly liking," he said reassuring me about not liking them, "well I'm sorry to let my troubles out on you like this. Lets do something fun now," he said starting to get up.

"Butch, I'm in a skirt, I can't do all that much," I said frowning at him.

"Hey you're Buttercup, you fight in a skirt. Don't say you can't do anything in a skirt because both of us know that that is a lie," he said offering his hand to me, which I took and got up.

"Butch you are forgetting. Not everyone knows that I am Buttercup. Everyone at my school thinks I am a guy. I've only worn a skirt to school a few times," I said still frowning.

"Hey you're wearing shorts under that skirt aren't you?"

"No," I lied.

"Oh," he said frowning, "well let's get something to eat. We had been talking for a while even if it didn't seem like a long time."

I grabbed his arm to check his watch. The clock read 5:13. It had been a while. It felt like it had only been 30 minuets. I guess time does fly when you are having fun. But I wasn't really having fun. We were hardly doing anything…

"You like ramen?"

"Do you have to ask?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ok Miss. Sarcasm. I know of an awesome ramen place," he said teasingly. We then walked in silence to the ramen shop and there was a sign out front that red: Couples bowls half price!

We both looked at each other and went in.

"Ah what a cute couple! Are you trying the couples special?"

We both looked at each other. Then Himeko came in.

"Yes! Butch and I will!" she said grabbing Butch's arm.

"No! I was about to have ramen with Kaoru!"

"Don't be stupid! She's not lady like! She's hardly a girl at all!"

"Himeko let me go!" he said pulling away from her. She was holding onto his arm tightly. He then slapped her and she hit back.

I was watching this all before my eyes and couldn't help but laugh at them both. They both looked at me. Then Himeko walked away in defeat. She knew that Butch would never take her. The fact that Butch was way stronger than her also helped to ensure that she would lose if she tried anything else.

"No violence is allowed in my shop, especially on Valentine's Day! I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave!" the man said and showed us to the door.

We walked around town for a bit, neither of us talking.

"What do we do now?" I asked looking towards him. His face was surprisingly still calm as ever. He didn't even look like he had gotten mad at all.

"Kaoru I have a confession to make," she finally said. The way he said it sounded serious, again. Butch was usually never serious unless it was with some schoolwork. Butch surprisingly took school very seriously but still had time to make fun of people, mainly me.

"What?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I wanted to say that you're the one that I like," he said looking at me in the eyes.

"Butch, are you serious?"

"Yes," He said blushing, "I don't like you, I love you," he said blushing even more.

"Well maybe I've liked you too," I said also blushing.

We both sat there blushing for a little bit.

"Butch," I started, "I want you to be my valentine," I said and handed him the cake again.

"Thanks Kaoru," he said. I could tell that now he was being sincere.

"If I have a valentine, I'm glad its you. Now you better make me have the best White Day ever," I teased. He laughed.

"But now don't go thinking that I'm going to go all soft and girly. I'm still the same-"

Butch kissing me cut me off. HE IS KISSING ME! My first kiss was with Butch. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I … liked it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kaoru," he said after he finished kissing me, "best Valentine's day ever," he said smiling and then hugged me, and I couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
